The present invention is directed to a novel curtain rod structure which is both aesthetically decorative, able to support multiple sets of curtains, and resistant to binding when operated to traverse the curtains. More specifically, the present invention provides for a main curtain rod which is visible when curtains are suspended from hangers movably mounted on the rod, and one or more supplemental curtain rods, each of which can support a set of curtains. Only one set of brackets need be affixed to the wall or ceiling no matter how many sets of curtains are to be hung. The present invention provides for changing the height of each set of curtains relative to the others to compensate for dimensional differences among the curtains to be hung on the respective rods.
It is known in the art to hang curtains from a wall or ceiling by suspending the curtains on a rod which is connected to a respective bracket at each of its ends, the brackets being attached to a mounting surface, i.e., on a wall or ceiling, by screws threaded into holes drilled in the mounting surface. It is also known to hang two or more sets of curtains, each set on a separate rod, with each separate rod being mounted on a respective pair of brackets screwed into the mounting surface of the wall or ceiling.
It is further known to hang curtains on a traverse rod wherein the curtains are suspended from hangers which are moveable along a track in the rod for enabling the curtains to be opened and closed by a draw string. In order to hide the traverse rod and hangers, which are generally unsightly, a fabric valence is often hung on a rod passed through a channel formed by parallel stitching of two layers of fabric in the valence, or a self supporting valence is directly mounted on the wall surface with screws making further holes.
Prior art rods and brackets for hanging multiple sets of curtains require a separate set of brackets for each rod, which must be affixed to a mounting surface by making separate holes for each bracket. Once the prior art brackets are attached to a mounting surface, the relative elevations of the rods they support cannot be altered, as may be required when replacement curtains have dimensions which vary from the original curtains, without making new holes in the mounting surface for changing the position of the brackets.
When multiple prior art rods are used, each must be of a different length, with the outermost being the longest, and the innermost being the shortest, in order for its brackets to have access to the mounting surface.
The hangers on prior art traverse rods are subject to jamming when the wheels on which they ride overlap and become wedged in the track of the rod.